OC:Dragon Ball Corruption
by BHM1250
Summary: My first and probably my only OC fanfic.


Author Note: Before you begin reading this story, know that unlike my other stories this story is 100% OC. Well, not really an OC more of an AU. So it's not expected to see Goku and co., at least until a long while. I got the idea for the story 1-2 years ago while playing a DBZ roleplaying game on BYOND, but never got down to writing it. I don't plan for this to become popular or even known, instead I am writing this out of the fun of it. It doesn't I am not going to try, I actually planned out almost all of the story plus it's more of an experiment to improve my writing and I promise you won't be disappointed reading it.

In another universe, the items known as 'Dragon Balls' we're meant as a simple magical device to wish all their troubles and ordeals away, yet in this universe it means something entirely different. It means nothing, but chaos and destruction. After all, such powerful items shouldn't be scattered so freely as they were always destined to be. Any fool could get their hands on it and yet one fool has and caused this corruption. But the question is, what was this corruption?

Volume 1: Earth

Chapter 1: Reunion

People were gazing at a spikey black-haired teenage drifter whom seemed to have a moving tail practically attached to his body. They questioned him on it and thought it was a practical joke. But, he believe most of his life that it was a hereditary mutation that him and his mother had. He never cared, being a drifter and all, but he grew tired of the attention over time. He explored the entire world, yet this was his first time visiting a city. How was a child able to do that? He didn't know himself. Surviving and adapting was basically instinct for him. His name was Potat.

"So, this is what a city is like? It's pretty boring." Potat said with a nonchalant shrug as he sat on a nearby park bench, as the park seemed to be the only thing forestry around the city.

He looked around as he saw that he drew another crowd, whom obviously concerned about his tail. It was quite large, even for his tastes. He was getting sick of the attention and proceeded stand up and run off, knocked people out of the way in the progress. It was quite easily done, since for some unknown reason his physical power was on an inhuman level. He continued to run until he believed he was out of the city. Upon running, he bumped straight into someone whom seemed to be able to not be knocked down from his might. Potat fell down, but quickly looked up angrily to see who it was. His anger ceased quickly as it was actually a familiar face.

"Erol? How did you get here?" Potat asked as he was completely lost on why he was here. Erol came from a background that was even wilder than his. He came from a village in a Jungle that was from a different region of the world, so Potat saw it strange that he would even be here.

"Remember that ability I told you about to sense others and their strengths?" Erol said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Potat replied.

"I finally learned it and used it to find you! After all, we never finished that rematch we had." Erol said with a smirk on his face.

Despite the strangeness of him even being here, Potat didn't care as he always loved testing his fighting skill. He gave him an optimistic smile and replied, "Sure, bring it on!"

Before they could begin, they heard a voice, "Heh. Potat, you're still the same kid who runs up to any challenge." coming from a tree. Potat and Erol to look as they saw a guy sitting on a tree branch, with a foot on the branch and a sword on the shoulder of his back while he held the grip of it.

"Wow! Long time no see, Deshi!" Potat said excitingly.

"Yeah, too long." He replied, hoping down from the tree.

"So what are you doing here?"

"It's… a long story."

"So, who's your friend?" Erol interrupted.

"Oh this is Deshi, I met him in the Far East while me, him, and his brother always competed to see who was stronger." Potat answered.

"And yet you always came out the strongest…" Deshi said with a sigh, as he then stared up at the sky. "By the way… Erol was it? If you have such sensing abilities then tell him the real reason you are here."

Erol was a bit shocked on the guy whom was unknown to him to think he had another reason on being here. But then again, only coming to fight someone would seem a bit weird. He laughed as he said,

"Guess you found me out. I actually came because of that." He said as he then looked at the same place Deshi was looking.

Both of them saw a silver ball that was coming from a extremely fast pace from the sky. They assumed it was a meteor, yet people were screaming, "A space ship! It's a UFO!" all around the city as they ran around frantically. Potat had no idea what's going on, nor even saw to what they was looking at. He instead just heard a loud boom that caused him to fall down. It was caused by the silver orb that landed on the other side of town.

Potat yelled, "What was that?!" as he stood up.

"No idea, but let's check it out!" Erol replied, keeping a nonchalant attitude over the situation.

Deshi nodded in agreement as he quickly dashed towards wherever the giant orb landed. Erol and Potat followed behind.


End file.
